The Day The Doctor Learned How To Knock
by Deanandhisbabyboy
Summary: The Doctor likes to drop by the Winchesters every now and then. The Winchesters, who's more than brotherly relationship is a secret they keep from the Doctor and the Ponds, have a couple of close calls until one day they're caught red handed by the Doctor and the Ponds. Awkwardness ensues. Wincest
1. Sea Of Lovers

**AN: This was inspired by quite a few things. First off, in an episode of "Ponds Life," the Doctor walks in on Amy and Rory (again) and I thought it'd be funny if he walked in on my favorite ship. Secondly, there's almost no SuperWho fanfics with Wincest and I just felt like that void needed to be filled. Also, I figured it would be good for me to start out this way on my first smut fanfic ever. It was really fun creating this because I love writing the Doctor as his quirky awkward self and the smut was challenging but I think I did a decent job with it.**

**I was originally going to post this as a oneshot but I'm already done with the first part so I'm just going to post each segment separately. Enjoy!**

**Supernatural: Set between 8x16 and 8x17**  
**Doctor Who: Set between 6x09 and 6x10**

* * *

_In the sea of lovers without ships_

_And lovers without sign_

_You're the only way out of this sea of_

_Lovers losing time_

_And lovers losing hope_

_Will you let me follow you_

_Wherever you go_

_Bring me home_

_~Christina Perri, Sea Of Lovers_

* * *

The bunker was not as quiet as someone would think. The old pipes would rattle when the heat was on, the floorboards would creak when someone walked on them, the bed sheets ruffling as the two men occupying it took a few moments to catch their breath.

The thin sheet pooling over their naked torsos' outlined where the legs were tangled among each other.

"Seriously Sammy, where the hell did you learn to do that?" Dean panted, propping his head up on his left hand, his arm supporting the weight. Sam mimicked Dean, putting his head on his right hand so he could face Dean.

"I didn't just study law at Stanford Dean," Sam replied, blushing from the confession. Dean stared at Sam, his mouth hanging open.

"Dean..."

Dean suddenly flipped Sam over, so that Sam was looking up at Dean. "I guess your ready for round two." Sam laughed, kissing his brother greedily, knowing their lips would be even more swollen, but he didn't care. He liked leaving marks on Sam's body. Dean's lips traveled down to the spot between Sam's shoulder and neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. Sam moaned, leaning towards Dean's lips.

Out of no where, Dean abruptly pulled away from Sam and hopped off of Sam, cursing under his breath as he slipped on the discarded underwear lying near the bed.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam asked. Then he heard what he presumed Dean had heard; the stupid beautiful whir of the TARDIS echoing down the halls.

"Shit," Sam groaned as he slid out of the bed.

"For a Timelord, he really sucks at timing," Dean muttered as he pulled his sleep pants on.

"How long do you think it will take for him to realize there's something going on between us?"

Dean pursed his kiss swollen lips, thinking over Sam's question. "I bet he won't even realize it until years after we become worm food."

Dean pulled on his shirt, smiling when he noticed Sam staring at him. "Like what you see?" he teased, knowing one of Sam's many secret turn-ons was seeing Dean in his sleepwear, comfortable and relaxed. He laughed as Sam discreetly palmed his crotch.

"Dude, don't get me hard right before we see the Doctor ." Dean laughed, then grasped Sam's face and placed his mouth on Sam's. He ran a hand softly through Sam's ever-growing hair. Sam chuckled against Dean's lips, eventually pulling away.

"We should go see what the Doctor wants," Sam said, leaning in and giving a quick peck on Dean's right cheek before opening the door and sauntering down the hallway. Dean stared at Sam, smiling and wondering how he was so lucky to have someone as amazing as Sam; to have _Sam_.

Dean was pretty sure the Doctor probably parked the TARDIS in the main room, so finding it there wasn't a complete shock. Dean eyed the ridiculous blue 1963 police box, knowing that the mad man wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie was somewhere in there.

"Doctor?" Dean called out, knocking on the blue door. He heard a crash inside the TARDIS before the Doctor pulled the door open. Smoke poured out of the box. Sam and Dean started to cough, the smoke spreading around the room.

"Oh hello Winchesters!" the Doctor called from inside the box. "Sorry about the parking. And the smoke. The parking was a bit rough on the old girl but she's just fine. What year is it?"

"2013 Doc," Dean replied between the coughing.

"Okay I got the year right so that's good." The Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS, grinning as he looked around the bunker. "This is an amazing place." He looked back at Sam and Dean, then continued to examine the room. "How'd you find it?"

"Our grandfather from our father's side gave us the key to this place."

"You have a family member that's still alive?" The Doctor noticed Dean clenching his jaw.

"Not anymore," Dean replied.

"Oh uh sorry that sort of slipped out of me."

"It's fine," Sam said, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder to calm him down.

"So, I was going to pick up the Ponds and take them to the Renaissance time and see if we could actually find influential painters such as Michelangelo and Raphael-"

"Sorry Doc but we actually met the archangel Raphael and he was a dick so I think we'll skip meeting another Raphael," Dean interrupted, looking over at Sam.

"Oh well we could just skip Raphael and go see other attractions."

"Doctor we just got back from a hunt and we're sort of tired so maybe if you can come back later and ask us we'll go with you and the Ponds to wherever the hell you want to take us," Sam offered, hoping the Doctor would just take his answer and leave. He normally loved seeing the Doctor and the Ponds, but he wanted some time alone with Dean. Besides, it wasn't like he was completely lying; they had gotten back to the Bunker after five days of hunting down a vampire nest in Arizonia and he just wanted to spend some time with Dean after five days of just hand and blowjobs.

"Alright sorry to be a bother. I'll come back another day and then we can all go somewhere together."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean said.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to go pick up the Ponds."

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS and shut the door. Sam and Dean waved to the materializing TARDIS, knowing the Doctor could see them on the monitor he had hanging on the control panel. They continued to wave until the majestic blue box disappeared completely. Dean then turned to Sam, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"So, I take it your up for round two?" Dean asked.

* * *

**I apologize for any mistakes I've made while writing I finished this chapter around 9:05 pm and I am sort of tired so if there are mistakes I plan to fix them soon. Expect more kooky things to come.**

**By the way, Happy Thanksgiving everyone :)**


	2. Clarity

Alright so this took a while but I finally have this chapter done. I had a hard time writing this because I hadn't written smut before but after my Valentines Day story I gained a bit more confidence and I liked how this came out. I am really nervous about this chapter but I like the way it came out. This chapter does have bondage and bottom!Sam because I love top!Dean (but next chapter will be bottom!Dean and that is all I will say about the next chapter because to quote River Song "Spoilers"). Thank you everyone for your patients and I hope to get the last chapter updated by next month.

By the way I might have missed a few things but I'll reread it for a fifth time tomorrow because I am so tired but I wanted to get this chapter to everyone before I sleep.

* * *

_If our love is insanity why are you my clarity?_

_~Clarity, Zedd_

_Two weeks later:_

Their sex life wasn't always vanilla. Sometimes they liked spicing it up; they did bondage, strip teases, some D/S, roleplay or even a bit of pantie wearing (which is something Dean never thought he'd do with anyone, let alone with the one man he had fallen in love with at the age sixteen). When they played kinky, Dean would normally top. But Sam didn't mind. He liked that he was able to let someone he trusts control what he does. While Sam hated it when Dean bossed him around on a hunt, it was something he secretly looked forward to in bed.

They had been together for years and had sex in numerous places; lumpy motel beds, the backseat of the Impala, or even in Bobby's house. Once Bobby had found out about their not so brotherly and very illegal relationship, he didn't completely call them out on it. He just told them to "keep damn the noise down". In Bobby language it meant "I'm completely okay with your relationship as long as you try to be discreet when your having sex because I can hear you two idjits," but it still had them turning three shades of red. That was the only time Bobby ever talked about their sex life. At one point during the Leviathan mess, Dean had convinced Sam to fuck on a park bench. It wasn't comfortable, but it was nearly midnight and they were both wanting and if they went one more hour without touching each other they would have gone crazy.

This time, they were on Dean's memory foam mattress, one of the best discoveries of this house. The last time Dean had slept in a decent bed was when he was living with Lisa, and though he did like Lisa and her son Ben it would have been better if it was Sam sharing the bed with him. As soon as he saw the cozy bed, Dean knew exactly who he would share it with and how they would use it.

Now, as Dean wrapped the small towels around Sam's wrist, not wanting Sam to cut his wrist since he was prone to squirm around in the handcuffs, he knew he wasn't the only one who wanted to try out the new bed in the new place Dean likes to refer to as their 'home'. He just wished Sam would call it 'home' as well. Dean attached one side of the handcuffs to one of the bedposts, then to Sam's wrist. He then did the same to the other side, with the same gentle care. Dean cleared his throat before breaking the silence.

"Last time we did this, you had just gotten your sanity back," Dean did not like remembering the physical and mental exhaustion Sam was put through just because the stupid hallucinations of the devil wouldn't stop tormenting his brother with horror movie visions and overplayed songs.

"I still hate that asshole," Sam replied. Dean picked up the rope and walked over to Sam's left leg.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes Dean." They never did the whole "Master" crap. Although they had crossed over the invisible barrier years ago, Dean was still Sam's older brother. He would rather saw off his arm than have Sam call him "master" or "sir" or anything other than Dean. Dean wrapped the rope around Sam's ankle, tight enough to restrain Sam but not where it would cut off his circulation, and tied the rest of the rope to the bedpost. He went to Sam other leg and repeated the process. Once he finished, Dean stood back, admiring the bound figure on his bed. He smirked before crawling into the bed resting in the space between his little brother's legs. He leaned over Sam's chest and placed his lips on Sam's. Sam moaned into Dean's soft mouth, allowing his brother to stick his tongue between his lips. Sam wanted put his hands on Dean's body and hold him closer, but the stupid cuffs only restrained that as well.

Dean hesitantly pulled away from the kiss and got off the bed. He the picked up the black rubber ballgag off of the nightstand, looking at it then at Sam, who was licking his lips. They probably tasted like him. Dean leaned over and gently brushed his thumb over Sam's kiss swollen lips, uncertainty clouding the lust in his eyes. He knew Sam hated gags but he was usually comfortable enough for Dean to use it on him. It was sort of a way for Sam to conquer his fear of being tied up and helpless. Not to mention, the stunt Becky had pulled in Vegas last year didn't help lessen Sam's fears. It just made him want to get over it even more.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Same answer as all the other times," Sam responded. Dean looked between Sam and the gag, then back at Sam. He gently grasped Sam's face in his hand and planted his lips on Sam's. No matter how many times he kissed Sam, he felt the same fireworks he did the first time they kissed when Sam finally confessed his love for Dean almost six months after Jess died.

Sam closed his eyes, the feel of Dean's lips on his heaven. Scratch that- better than heaven. Heaven was filled with death and douchebag angels and heart-wrenching memories that caused nothing but pain and heartbreak. Dean was what he always imagined his Heaven would be; comfortable, breathtaking, angelic.

_Safe._

Dean finally broke off the kiss. Sam whimpered at the loss of Dean's lips, but he knew Dean would make up for that later. Dean gently placed the gag in Sam's open mouth, reaching behind his head to buckle it. "Is it too tight?" Sam shook his head. Dean, satisfied that Sam's is comfortable, grabbed two colored cloths and placed them in Sam's hands. "The yellow is to slow down and red to stop. Color coded like a streetlight so that Sasquatch brain of yours can understand that."

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean had a habit of saying something along those lines when explaining which cloth meant and teasing him even though they go over the safe words and signs every time they play kinky. Out of all the times they added kink into sex, they only had to safeword it out once, when Sam had just gotten his soul back, but Dean always made sure Sam would have a way to stop if he got too uncomfortable or scared.

Dean grinned as he looked down at Sam. "Is it bad to say you really look fucking hot like this?"

Dean took a step back before moving his hands up to his shirt. He began unbuttoning it, taking his time removing each button. Sam moaned with need and a bit of annoyance, knowing that Dean enjoyed the foreplay and sometimes would drag it out to both give Sam a show and drive him crazy. Dean smirked, knowing exactly how Sam felt about him taking his time. Dean slowly shrugged out of his shirt, carelessly tossing it aside. He then placed his hands on the zipper of his jeans and pulled it down. Sam mumbled something, his words garbled from the gag, but Dean knew what he was saying.

"Don't rush the show Sammy," he teased and slid his jeans and boxers off. He crawled into the bed and straddled Sam's waist. Dean burrowed his face in the younger man's neck. He placed his lips on Sam's neck and began to suck the tender flesh. Sam groaned, knowing how fond Dean was of leaving hickeys and marks where others can see. Dean slowly trailed to the hollow of Sam's throat, knowing that his throat was one of the four most sensitive and most pleasurable areas of his body. Sam groaned and leaned towards the talented mouth. Dean placed his hands on Sam's chest and softly stroked the flesh underneath his fingers. His touch was almost as light as air but it was still filled with lust and something even better: love. Sam swore he heard Dean mutter something along the lines of "so damn beautiful Sammy."

Dean lowered his head until his mouth was pressed against Sam's chest. He latched onto one of Sam's rosy nubs, and lapped his tongue around it. Sam squealed, arching his back off the bed. Dean slowly traveled down to Sam's stomach, kissing the soft body on his way down. He stuck his tongue out, attacking Sam's navel. Sam squirmed, his cock stiffening. Precome beaded on Sam's cock, dripping onto the bed. Dean grinned at the young man. "You were always so ticklish there," Dean muttered. "Ever since you were a baby you had the most sensitive body," he teased.

Sam watched as Dean, still straddling him, leaned over to reach the nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube before crawling off of Sam and kneeled in the space between Sam's legs. He unscrewed the cap and slathered a generous amount on his fingers. Since the rope was slack around the bedpost, Sam was able to pull his legs up and spread them apart, giving Dean a clear view of his entrance.

"Alright Sammy," Dean gathered some lube on his fingers and pushed one in to Sam's hole, groaning as Sam's ass clamped down around his digit. "So damn tight Sammy," Dean smiled, placing his lips on Sam's inner thigh and kissing the soft skin. Sam's words were muffled by the gag, but Dean got the gist of it. "Yeah I still know your weak spots."

The last time Sam had bottomed was the day before they went after Dick Roman. They haven't had too much time for intimacy after Dean found out about Amelia and his "normal" life. When they started a few months after Dean got out, he refrained from letting Sam bottom since he was still on edge from slaying monsters every single minute of that year. He didn't want to hurt Sam more than he already had with his fighting words after being possessed by the stupid coin.

Dean carefully stuck a second lube coated finger into Sam's hole. Sam tensed for a second, adjusting to the change. Dean allowed Sam a couple of seconds to adjust before sticking a third finger in. Sam squirmed a bit as Dean began to move his fingers, scissoring Sam's entrance. "It's been too long," Dean suddenly whispered and Sam nodded in agreement. Normally it took longer for either of them to come, but since they haven't had sex since the Doctor's unnexpected visit, both brothers were ready to explode just from the prep.

When Dean believed he stretched Sam well enough, he pulled his fingers out of Sam and reached for more lube. He slathered on a generous amount of lube on his cock and aligned his dripping cock in front of Sam's pink hole. Dean slowly pushed the head in, aware of the low moan slipping out from his mouth. Sam was still tight, but Dean always liked the way Sam's heat felt around him. It still had the same feeling it always did; it felt like they were made for each other. Sam shouted something incoherent but Dean was certain he picked up a few Latin phrases mixed in with his words.

"So close to coming already," Dean murmured. He approached Sam's left cheek and began to peck small kisses. He eventually left his lips lingering for a couple seconds longer when he reached the corner of Sam's mouth. Sam allowed Dean to take away the horrid memories of the times he was a victim, tied up and completely helpless, and replaced it with memories of Dean.

Dean trailed down until he got to Sam's neck. He gently bit the tender flesh on the side he had neglected previously. He bit hard enough to leave small marks but not where he would break the skin. Dean then replaced the teeth with lips, sucking on the red skin. Sam squealed-_he fucking squealed_\- and bucked his hips up, his hard cock rubbing up against Dean's toned stomach. A thin sheen of sweat coated Sam's forehead as Dean pushed further. They hadn't done this for a while. It had been a long year without one another. A year without the feeling of his brother around him was too long.

Dean thrusted his hips harder, pushing past the ring of muscle. Sam moaned with a mixture of pleasure and wanton. Dean knew Sam was close to coming. His fingers ghosted over Sam's cock, tempted to help milk Sam's orgasm when he came. Dean smiled at the man underneath him. He placed a kiss on Sam's chest, where his heart laid. "So beautiful baby boy."

The use of the nickname only meant for Sam combined with the roll of his brother's hips and Dean's cock hitting Sam's prostate had Sam coming with a shout. "Yahtzee," Dean grinned as the man underneath him bucked his hips, his come hitting his stomach and the sheets. Dean rolled his hips a couple more times before he felt his own climax reach its peak. He quickly followed Sam, coming together. When the last of his orgasm had ended, Dean fell on top of Sam, the energy drained out of him. He heard a soft muffled "ow" when he collapsed, but that wasn't the only thing he heard.

The faint sound of an engine whir started to filled the hallway outside the bedroom.

"Damn it Doctor!" Dean snapped, slowly sliding out of Sam. Sam groaned behind the gag, clearly annoyed with the now empty feeling in his ass. Dean quickly jumped out of the bed and grabbed the bathrobe hanging on the chair. He pulled it on, quickly tying the belt around his waist. "Son of a bitch," Dean muttered. He did enjoy the Doctor's company but it was his timing that pissed him off. "I'm gonna make him leave."

Sam stared daggers at the door, then look back at Dean, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. Sam never liked stopping during the most intimate act they preform together and Dean didn't either, but he knew that they wouldn't be able to do anything else with the Doctor still in the Bunker.

"I promise the next time we do this, you'll top baby boy," Dean offered as he gently ran a hand through Sam's lengthy hair, hoping Sam wouldn't be too angry and not take the offer. Fortunately, Sam's glare softened as he nodded. "Alright, I'll be back," Dean stopped at the doorway and looked back at his brother, frustrated that he was interrupted from making love to the most beautiful person in the universe. "Don't go anywhere."

He saw bitchface number 104 Sam shot him before shutting the door, making sure it stayed shut so the Doctor didn't see Sam spread out and naked- Sam isn't a fan of voyeurism- on Dean's bed in case he walked by, and heading out into the hallway. As he turned the corner, he came to a halt. The TARDIS stood in the middle of it, blocking the way around. The doors were opened, allowing Dean to see the inside of the time machine. He could faintly make out the form of three people. "Doctor, isn't it bad to park the TARDIS in the middle of a motel hallway? Anyone could have heard your landing and come out to see a random blue box that just happened to appear out of nowhere," a voice laced with a heavy Scottish accent called out from the inside of the TARDIS. Dean immediately identified the voice as Amy Pond, a companion of the Doctor and a close friend of the Winchesters.

"No we're not in a motel. It's actually-"

"Doctor, what the hell is going on?" The Doctor, wearing a ridiculous yellow Hawaiian shirt, khakis and a patterned bow tie-not surprising- turned to the sound of Dean's voice and smiled at the obviously annoyed man. He walked out of the ridiculously bigger-in-the-inside box and greeted the oldest Winchester. "Hello Dean, the Ponds and I were wondering if you and Sam wanted to see the Falls Haritina with us."

"The who of what?"

"The Falls of Haritina. It's filled with so many beautiful waterfalls flowing downstream and upstream and even sidestream. It's on the planet Retro-"

"Retronyminic!" the feminine voice shouted from the TARDIS. Amy then ran out, wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt and red sunglasses. Pink and green leis hung around her neck. Rory, dressed in a similar green shirt and khakis with green sunglasses, followed Amy out and looked around the bunker, giving a low whistle.

"Wow, nice motel. Better than the ones you usually stay in."

"Actually, it's the Men of Letters bunker. Sammy and I are living here."

"Oh then in that case, nice bunker."

"Thanks. I like to call it the Batcave."

"Oh like Batman?" Rory knew that was a stupid question before he saw Dean sigh.

"No like the Avengers," Dean retorted and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how Rory was the smart one.

"So Dean, do you and Sam want to come with the Ponds and I?" The Doctor asked. "It's a very nice and relaxing paradise planet nestled just a little bit off the Milky Way. You two deserve a break. We heard about the Trials Sam had started to undertake and we think that maybe you two should take it easy for a few days." Dean would have agreed to go- a waterfall resort on another planet sounded awesome and they deserved a break every now and then- but he knew that Sam was in his bed, still trussed up and waiting for Dean to return with the grand finale. "Actually Doc, I might have to pass on that. Sam's not feeling too well and I just want him to relax."

"Oh. Do you need help taking care if him?" Rory offered. He was a nurse after all, but he should've known Dean would have rejected his help unless it was something along the lines of life and death.

"I've been taking care of him since he was six months old. I think I can handle a little common cold," Dean scoffed. Knowing they'll get nowhere with Dean's protective streak, Amy looked over at her husband and the raggedy man, then back at Dean. "Okay well tell Sam we said hi and hope he feels better soon," Amy replied, pushing the sunglasses slowly sliding down her nose back up.

"I will. Hey Doc," Dean tugged on the alien's sleeve before he got in the TARDIS, "please don't run into any intergalactic species who have a bone to pick with you or your former faces."

"Can't promise that Dean," the Doctor winked then ran into the TARDIS, yelling "come along Ponds!" from the inside.

"That's our cue," Amy quickly hugged Dean, then ran into the blue box. Rory turned to Dean, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"If you need anything, you might know where to find us. Unless, you know, were lost in space or another planet," He said, turning around and yelling "Doctor wait up!" before running into the TARDIS. Dean watched the Doctor and his companions disappear with the blue box, the whir slowly fading away. He spun around and walked down the hall until he arrived outside his room, knowing, the most precious human being in the world was eagerly waiting for his return.

"Alright baby boy, the show goes on," Dean said as he placed his hand on the door. Dean twisted the knob, but the door didn't budge. He twisted it again, this time with more force, but it still didn't open.

_Shit._

"Uh Sam, we have a problem."

He heard the muffled groan behind the door, knowing Sam already figured out what the problem is. "I'm just gonna pick the lock and we'll be good," Dean said, examining the shape of the lock.

"The tricky part is figuring out how to pick these old locks," He muttered.

* * *

Yeah I know it's not safe to leave someone alone but that is just how the story went in my mind so I'm keeping it like that. I hope this was at least decent and/or something enjoyable.


End file.
